Without a Shadow of a Doubt
by Damaru Soul
Summary: Temporarily discontinued until further notice, sorry! I am currently trying to redo some things. Sorry! (Rated T just incase)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my next story, hope you guys enjoy. It's going to take longer to post these chapters because I want to make sure they are longer than my last, but I'll post them asap. It's also not accurate to the characters, sorry... :P Well I guess on with the new story! Rated T- just to be safe...**

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V._

I was running full speed through the woods, dodging trees and slicing through them. I'm looking for Sonic because he's been gone for years. I heard Tails and him talking about some kingdom in danger and a princess... I've been searching for him for the past few years now, he left about 3 or 4 years ago. I guess you could say I'm pretty fit, slicing through trees and increasing my speed since I've been running everyday for the past couple years. I approach another tree, but I'm too fast to dodge this one, I whip out my black bladed sword and slice through it. I also changed out my weapon, searching the woods for the kingdom needs to have a weapon that can cleanly chop a tree fast. I make a sharp turn and continue running at full speed, I've become more acrobatic too. I'm not who I used to be- well kinda still- and can easily take down Eggman's robots. I stopped right before falling off a cliff I came upon, and scanned the area. I heard footsteps approaching and got ready to summon my sword, facing away from the unknown stranger. When I sensed him right behind me I drew (that the right spelling?) my sword and spun around quickly placing it on the person's neck. I finally got a good look and saw who the mysterious hedgehog was.

"Shadow?" I asked lowering my sword as he looks at me stunned

"Amy?" He asked in return looking a bit impressed as I put my sword away

"I haven't seen you in like forever." I told him sitting down on the cliff as he sits next to me, "You look almost the same."

He now wore clothing- I guess the impact humans made on us- and wore ripped jeans, a black tank top, black and red sneakers, and had a gun holsters on both his sides- of course, oddly he also had a small backpack- maybe with clothes or bullets or something... I wore shorts and a pink tank top with pink sneakers- all of which help me move quickly in the woods. My hair was now long, almost coming down to my waist- but I put it in a ponytail, and my bangs we long and off to the side, behind my ear.

"You look different though." He said plainly as I smiled at him, "Still the same personality though."

I get up to get ready to take off home, I was done searching for the day. "Well Shadow I'm off." I start to say when he asks me, "Mind if I crash at your place Rose?"

I look at him and think about it, then I decided and replied, "Sure Shadow, just keep up."

He smirks and says, "I'm sure I can keep up with you." Then I take off without Shadow, while he realizes I left without him. Soon he gains speed and catches up to me and I smile as he looks at me impressed.

"Wow Rose, what happened to you? You're faster now since I saw you years ago." He asks as I make a sharp turn and he follows

"Just been looking for Sonic- everyday for a couple of years..." I explain to him as his face goes expressionless and we soon approach my house, "Here it is Shadow." I tell him as we walk up to the door and I unlock it.

I open it up to reveal a black interior- not to be goth or emo in any way- and show him around the house. It's a 2 story house, first story had the kitchen, living room and dining room. The second story had 3 bedrooms- one of them mine- and the bathrooms. (Not going into much detail, I'd like you to think up how the house would look)

I walked up the stairs and ushered Shadow into a room, showing him where he would stay. Shadow glanced around the room seeing the giant fluffy bed and the black desk off to the side. There wash't much in the room so I walked out to let him get ready. I went to the kitchen to find some bottled water to drink and then I'd take a bath. I chugged the drink while I noticed Shadow just looking around my house, probably getting used to his surroundings. I didn't take much notice to Shadow- seeing how he wasn't causing trouble- and went up to my room to grab my clothes and take a bath. I grabbed my pajama's and other stuff like my towel and headed to the bathroom in the middle of the hall.

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I walked around seeing all of Amy's different pictures hanging on the wall. I stared at a particular one, she was younger since she wore her pink dress, but she was hugging Sonic and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he looked annoyed. Seems she's not over Sonic- I look over other pictures, Tails and Cream talking, Silver messing with Blaze, Rouge running from Knuckles holding a chaos emerald. Then I saw one with me in it. It was a really old one, Amy's in her old pink dress, but it was the time she had mistaken me for Sonic so many times. She was hugging me from behind and I looked surprised in the picture. I unconsciously smiled at the picture and then moved on to the next room to check it out. I headed down the stairs to the living room and saw a big flat screen TV and a black couch with matching recliners. From there I walked into what had a small table area- something like a breakfast nook?- and saw the window had a bench built into it. To the left there was a counter top area and the kitchen on the other side. It took about 20 minutes to check out most of Amy's house when she walked down the stairs, wrapping a towel around her wet hair.

She smiled at me and said, "So Shadow, did you have fun looking at all my boring stuff around my house?"

I shrugged and replied, "I guess. It took me awhile to see all your pictures though."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen with me and she took out a pizza pan. She fixed up the pizza and put it into the oven and started to cook it. I walked out of the kitchen to the living room as she flopped onto the bed and turned the TV on. As we waited for the food Amy was making we watched some anime called Inuyasha. A few minutes into the show Amy got up and checked the pizza. She took it out and cut it. "Shadow, come and get your pizza!" She called out to me as I slowly got up and went to get some. She smiled and handed it to me and raced back to the couch to continue watching the anime show.

I followed behind and sat next to Amy as I watched the first episode with her...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry it's not as long as I hoped it would be, but I'll make sure that the next one will be a bit longer. Although it will take some time to make these stories so just bare with it please. :P**

**And I'm also going to attempt to make a Silvaze story, so I hope the person who suggested the title won't mind but they said the name should be A Silver Glame. It's more than what I could ever come up with...**

**Anyways, until the next chapter, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's my next chapter! And I'm still trying to find a background of Silver and Blaze, so until I get a little idea of what kind of story it should be it may take a while 'til it comes out... Sorry it's coming out super late, I've had school and end of the year exams. But it's here now- be happy!**

** Anyways on with the story! **

_Chapter 2_ \- _Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up early for my daily run, not to look for Sonic but just for the fun of it. I see why Sonic likes to run- I mean it's really good to get out some of my energy. I can't help but wonder where Sonic went and what's the kingdom he's supposed to be saving? He's been gone for years so it must be really bad there... Well I'm sure he'll be back soon, I'll wait! I was about to exit the house when I accidentally bumped into Shadow turning around a corner as I was heading to the door.

"Sorry Shadow!" I exclaim in embarrassment as Shadow just stared at my overreaction

""So where are you going Amy?" the ebony hedgehog asked while I was exiting

"Just for a run- no reason." I stated and closed the door behind Shadow

"Mind if I tag along?" Shadow asked

"Eh, sure I don't mind!" I said cheery and smiling at him as he follows me. I take off quickly and followed closely behind by Shadow, then Shadow takes the lead and tells me that he wants to show me something. I nod and follow him through the dense woods, keeping up with Shadow dodging the trees while I sliced through some with my sword. He moved swiftly through the trees and I wondered how he was able to do it, well maybe he spent time training a lot... That makes sense. Finally we made it to a clearing in the forest where I saw a beautiful river.

I sat on a nearby fallen log and watched nature for the first time in a long time. Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Shadow smirk or smile a tiny bit, but when I looked at him he glanced away. I dismissed it believing it was my imagination and continued looking around the open area. I had never been through here before while looking for Sonic and surely I would've known this was here since I had practically been everywhere. Maybe I haven't searched as much as I thought I had...

"So Amy what have you been up to?" Shadow asked while leaning on a tree next to the log I was sitting on.

"Just hunting for Sonic. I'm sure I'll find him! I'm hot on his trail!" I exclaimed at the thought of finally finding Sonic and doing what I so desperately missed.

"Again with Sonic?..." Shadow replied in a low growl as it slowly rises, "Amy, you need to understand that Sonic does not like you the way you do to him! Hell it gets pretty annoying too! You need to grow up and stop with this childish crush, I bet it you actually thought instead of acting you'd realize that you don't actually like him!"

I teared up at Shadow's angry explanation as I mentally denied what he said as he continued, "This is all a childish illusion you conjured up! I don't know why you started this up in the first place, maybe you were alone as a child and had no attention, but no one will give you the attention you want if you act all fucking clingy to them!"

Shadow had finally ended and I was still crying. It was true as a child I did not know my parents, I had no one to give me attention until Sonic came around. He was the first person to actually talk to me and give me the attention I thought I lacked. I loved the way at times he was concerned for me and I was clingy because I didn't want to lose that attention- I was afraid of going back to my old life. I was afraid of being alone.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

After my lecture, I felt slightly bad for yelling at Amy so harshly- but she had to know and get over this stupid obsession of Sonic. She might've not taken his many hints in the past that he never liked her, although it was really obvious. Seeing Amy cry because of me though made me a bit... regretful? Sad? I don't know but I feel awful telling her all that.

I glanced at Amy still crying- what do I do in a situation like this? Do I console her? Or just leave her? This has never happened in all my life and I honestly don't know what to do. If I do try console her what if she tries to hit me in anger? god this is hard...

I mustered up a little courage and sat next to her. "I-I'm sorry Amy..." I apologized to her as she seemed to stop crying a bit. She looked at me smiling a little.

"Shadow you were right." She started as I looked at her a bit surprised, although I didn't show it of course, "I needed to hear that even if I didn't like it. Maybe it's true I don't actually love Sonic, I guess it could be false love."

I was glad she got over the whole lecture thing, and I hoped this would never- EVER- happen again. She got up, wiping her tears up she went back to her cheery self that I enjoyed. The rose hedgehog looked around the open area once more then exclaimed, "Come on Shadow let's go!"

Puzzled, I asked, "Where are we going?"

She smiled a heart-warming smile as she said, "You'll see!" And she grabbed my arm and was off. I felt like she was running so fast while holding me I was off the ground flying in her grasp. She ran all the way back to town and stopped at the movie theatre. I'll never forget those people's faces as they saw Amy's blur run past them as I calmly was dragged alonged.

"Stay here Shadow, I'll be back." She told me as she went off to buy tickets. The peppy pink hedgehog returned with two tickets for Poltergeist.

"I'd thought you'd like to see this movie, I'm sure you would like it!" Amy said as I looked at her skeptically.

"You'd watch a horror movie?" I asked as she looked insulted by my question.

"Of course!" She exclaimed almost angry that I even asked, "I _can_ handle horror movies!"

I smirked as I replied, "I remember when we were younger you were scared from watching 40 minutes of ghost hunting. I don't think they even ever found ghosts."

"I will NOT be scared by this horror movie! I have grown up you know." The pink hedgehog assured me, although I still was not sure but let her do her own thing. We walked into the dim room and found seats as the movie started.

* * *

**TBC...**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm super lazy. But hey I updated right?

***UPDATE*** I know it's been a while and I'm debating how to start off The Silver Flame story about Silvaze. I'm debating whether to do it Kingdom style or after the whole Sonic is the Iblis trigger. (That's what they called him right?) Or I could do both... and whoever gets the most views at the end of the month I'll continue that story. then continue the second one after the first one is done...


End file.
